


too much/not enough

by Sapphylicious



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphylicious/pseuds/Sapphylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Kise is too bright and too eager and too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much/not enough

_It's too hot for this_ , Kuroko thinks, but the only sound to crawl its way up his throat is muffled and wet and not entirely displeased as Kise licks the inside of his mouth.

The back of Kise's neck is slippery with perspiration, skin warm under Kuroko's fingers. His hair sticks to his nape, flashing gold under the relentless summer sun, and as usual everything about Kise is too bright and too eager and too much. Suffocating from the heat bearing down on him outside and throbbing within, Kuroko breaks away with a gasp, with a half-hearted complaint on his kiss-slicked lips.

Kise smiles and bends down until his breath stirs the muggy air by Kuroko's ear. "Then I guess I have no choice?" He presses a kiss to Kuroko's cheek, light and lingering, but utterly loses the brevity of the gesture when the tip of his tongue flicks out to catch a bead of sweat rolling down the side of Kuroko's flushed face. Kise pulls away slightly, never far enough. "In this heat… ice cream sounds good, doesn't it, Kurokocchi? Let's get some on the way—"

That sounds like a terrible idea in ways Kuroko can't express aside from reaching up to draw Kise's face back down. Genuine surprise widens his eyes before wicked pleasure curves his mouth, and Kuroko meets him halfway, in a single heartbeat trading sweet and cold for salt and heat.

Switch flipped, Kise backs him up one pace, two, three—until Kuroko's shoulders bump against a sun-warmed wall, but there's no stopping this momentum. All at once Kise is too close for comfort, tall frame blocking out the daylight, replacing one oppressive force for another. Kuroko winds his arms around Kise's neck anyway, as if to simply melt into the lean muscle and hard planes of his body. He pulls himself up to better mold to his shape, to press against his hips with helpless, heat-addled need. Kise helps by steadying one hand at the small of his back and drawing Kuroko's leg up over his arm, lifting until Kuroko's weight is suspended between his body and the wall.

The awkwardness of the position is mitigated first by the brief novelty of being above Kise's eye level, and next by the rolling wave of pleasure when Kise grinds into him. Kuroko tips his head back—a mistake, because Kise's mouth isn't there stifle his moan. He bites his lip instead as Kise trails kisses down his jaw and sucks on his neck, ardent and adoring. 

"Kurokocchi is amazing as always…" He squeezes the curve of Kuroko's ass and rocks his hips, leaving them both short of breath and Kuroko hanging on for all he's worth. "Does it feel good? Want more?"

Any more and Kuroko is sure he'll pass out. He feels flushed red to the tips of his ears, every inch of him that Kise touches burning uncontrollably.

Kise's mouth finds his with a searing kiss, fiercer than normal and lined with teeth. "I want you like this all the time. I want you…" His lips are pink and parted, shaping the voice of his desire, golden eyes half-lidded with an expression that has somehow never been splashed across magazine pages.

Kuroko threads his fingers through Kise's hair and cradles the face that won't be shared with any star-struck fangirls. "Kise-kun—" His breath hitches when his arousal spikes. He ends up clinging with his thighs clamped around Kise's sides, curled around Kise's shoulders and squirming, shuddering against him. "Kise-kun!"

Kise nuzzles the crook of Kuroko's neck, gripping him tightly and thrusting between his legs. He's generous as always with his affection, his words, his want: "I love you, you feel so good, I want to see you, touch you, taste you, fuck you, please, I want…"

Too much; Kise is always too much to handle, and Kuroko comes apart in his arms. Flash-heat everywhere, and in the midst of it he barely ekes out: "…me too…"

Kise must have heard it because he falls abruptly silent, and then the most blissful sigh graces the air while he surrenders, trembling, to pleasure. His grasp on Kuroko never loosens. If anything, it tightens, that much more encouraged and that much more desperate, like he can't ever get enough.


End file.
